Elemental
by Aria Oh
Summary: Minutes after Edward leaves her, Bella discovers she is a mutant. And unlike any of the humans, she is okay with becoming one. As long as it lets her see more of HIM.
1. Chapter 1

*This takes place when Edward is leaving Bella. p.s...I don't know that much about X-Men so sorry if I get some information wrong, what I'm getting from X-Men, I learned from Wikipedia, cause I haven't seen these movies in a LONG time, besides X-Men origins, but that doesn't count. MOVING ON:

Chapter 1:

Bella POV

"You don't want me" My eye sight was getting kind of hazy because of the tears "No, and I promise, you will never see me again." And when I blinked he was gone.

Memories of our first kiss, our first date, EVERYTHING, flooded back. But surprisingly, I wasn't sad I was poissed of! What a douche! Leaving me because he doesn't want me, and apparently never did. Next thing I know, my hands start glowing a yellowish glow. What is going on? Something was telling me to aim for the trees. When i did, they just blew up! What the hell, trees cannot just blow up. Fuck, I'm a mutant. Well, cool. Let's test out my powers.

SO! when my hands glow red, my target catches fire. When my hands glow yellow, my target blows up. When my hands glow green, my target is trapped by plants. When my hands glow blue, my target is frozen or unfrozen. When my hands glow purple, water shoots out of my hands, guess I can put out the fire with this. My hand can glow orange, but I don't know what it does, maybe it only works on people.

Now, I'm trying out different combinations of my powers. I made a tree catch fire, then froze it and blew it up.

"COOL!"

I turned around and saw a group of people coming my way. There was a bald guy in a wheel chair, a wolf looking guy, a lady with white hair and a girl with black hair, that has two white streaks.

"Shit," I mumbled"Fuck., Uhm, uh...hm..."My hands started glowing blue and I aimed towards the lady with white hair, she dodged it, but not by much. Fuck! My hands started glowing green and I aimed at the wolf looking man, he missed, and then they started running towards me. I turned around and ran as fast as I could, but the wolf man takled me "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Not a chance rugrat."My hands started were glowing green and he was held down by vines.  
>"Stay."<p>

"Yeah, because I can run." The lady with white hair came, and this time, when I aimed for her, I didn't miss. She was frozen, I mean I don't want to hurt them, I just want them to leave me alone. I started running towards the other girl and froze her too. Since the guy in the wheelchair, is in a wheelchair, I'll just freeze him too. I ran to the wolf guy and decided to test the orange glow, I aimed it at him and metal claws shot out from my knuckles.

"Uhm...are you a mutant too?"

"No, I just decided it'd be fun to fight a mutant powerless."

"Ha ha, hilarious. What's your power?"

"Metal claws shoot out from my knuckles"

"I think I just stole your power.."

"You probably just copied it."

"Check to see if you can still do it." I watched him for 20 minutes

"I can't"

"So I DID steal it, COOL!"

"For you"

"I don't know how to give them back."

"Well, if you release me, we could find out."

"No, I don't want to." And I winked at him "Release me, NOW!"

"Looks like someone is used to getting what they want"

"Just release me"

"Or what, you gonna scratch me? Oh wait, you don't have that power anymore."

"We can fucking help you. The guy in the wheelchair, is Professor Xavier, he owns a school for mutants, he trains them, tests out their abilities, their strengths, weaknesses."

"But I'm having SO much fun right here, aren't you?"Then I grinned at him, cheekily "I'm having a fucking blast, now let me go."

"Well since you asked SO nicely, and minded your manners, okay."

"Great"

"But first, I'll unfreeze your friends."

"Fuck you."

"When and where?" And again, I grinned at him cheekily Then, he growled at me.

"Now, now I DON'T HAVE to release you guys, I could just leave you here and come back tomorrow."

He growled at me again and said "Fine, but hurry up, God only knows how Cyclops and Jeans are watching the students."

I unfroze Professor Xavier, the white haired lady and the girl with the skunk hair do."Sorry, about that, Mr. Wolfman and I have ah, come to an understanding, I will be joining your school. And, I trully am sorry about this, I thought you guys were mutant hunters."

"Where is Logan?" Professor Xavier asked

"Who?"

"Mr. Wolfman?" Professor Xavier's eyes were full of amusement

"Oh, right this way"

"What the hell took you so long?" Logan asked

"Language Mr. Wolfman"I scolded him, his face was priceless

"Don't call me that."

"And again with the growling. Where are your manners Mr. Wolfman?"Once again he growled. "Well then, I guess we can just stand here and watch you struggle to get out of this, ah, predicament."

"Please release him child." Professor asked.

"Yes Professor."My hands glew green and I shot the orb of light towards Logan, releasing him.

He came up to me, and my, or his, index finger claw shot out from my knuckle and I waved it back and forth saying "Ah, ah, ah, wouldn't want to fight a mutant powerless now would you."

"We will discuss this more at The Academy, now let's go."We ran, or wheeled, to a big black jet.

On the way their I discovered that skunk girl's mutant name is Rogue, the white haired lady's mutant name is Ororo, and Mr. Wolfman's mutant name is Wolverine. We were currently discussing possible mutant names for me.

"What about Ice girl?" I asked.

"Nah, we got a kid named Iceman, and that doesn't cover ALL of your powers." Mr. Wolfman said

"Elemental?" Mr. Wolfman asked

"Nah." I replied

"Crystal Belle?" Ororo asked

"Nah, I had an aunt named Crystal, hated her." I said

"Belle?" Rogue asked.

"Nah, too ordinary"I said

"Elemental?" Rogue asked.

"LOVE IT! You are awesome at coming up with names."

"You do realize that was the name I said right?" Mr. Wolfman asked

"But I liked it better when Rogue said it."

"Whatever."

"Look, The Academy" Ororo pointed out.

Mr. Wolfman spoke up "Welcome to The Academy, Elemental."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Recap:

**_We were currently discussing possible mutant names for me._**

**_"What about Ice girl?" I asked._**

**_"Nah, we got a kid named Iceman, and that doesn't cover ALL of your powers." Mr. Wolfman said_**

**_"Elemental?" Mr. Wolfman asked_**

**_"Nah." I replied_**

**_"Crystal Belle?" Ororo asked_**

**_"Nah, I had an aunt named Crystal, hated her." I said_**

**_"Belle?" Rogue asked._**

**_"Nah, too ordinary"I said_**

**_"Elemental?" Rogue asked._**

**_"LOVE IT! You are awesome at coming up with names."_**

**_"You do realize that was the name I said right?" Mr. Wolfman asked_**

**_"But I liked it better when Rogue said it."_**

**_"Whatever."_**

**_"Look, The Academy" Ororo pointed out._**

**_Mr. Wolfman spoke up "Welcome to The Academy, Elemental."_**

**MOVING ON:**

When I looked out the window I saw The Academy. It was HUGE. Way bigger then Forks High. WOW! We landed and Rogue and Ororo went to do their own thing while Logan and Professor Xavier began to give me the tour

"Professor, you said earlier that your power is telekinesis. Can you mess with my mind?"

"No my dear, I can not."

"Do you think it's another power?"

"Possibly, but I've never heard of mutants possessing more then one power, unless they are a human made mutant, which you are not."

"This is where I shall leave you guys. Logan, give her the tour."

"But Professor,"**_  
><em>**

"No ifs, ands or buts about it." As the Professor started strolling away, Logan had started growling.

"Do I need to teach you another lesson Mr. Wolfman?"

"Whatever. Let's go."

As he pointed out the different sections of The Academy, I asked him more about his power.

"So is your power just to grow claws? Or is there more to it?"

"I have extended hearing, super healing, super strength and super speed."(I know Wolverine doesn't really have these, but in my story he does.)

"So you're like a werewolf, you just hold possession of your mind at all hours of the day."

"Basically, except during the full moon I get a little weaker."

"Do you still have your other abilities?"

"No, I can hear as far as across the room, like any other human."When he noticed me smirking he started growling.

"Well, I guess you don't want your powers back ."

"Fine, I'm sooooo fucking sorry."

"That's more like it. Now stay still while I try this out."I made my hands glow orange again, and aimed the glow towards him. "Try now."He tried, and succeeded.

"Finally. Took you long enough." I made my hands glow orange

"Don't tempt me Wolf"

He grumbled out a "whatever" and "why does this girl have to have such a temper."

"Because Mr. Wolfman, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, and I, am a scorned woman."I must've been lost in my head because soon he started walking down the hall. I ran to catch up with him

"And this is your room. I am right next door, so no funny business."

"Pssh, like that'll stop me."

"It should, because now I have my powers back."

"And I can still take them away."

"But you shouldn't, it's not the right thing to do."

"And I care because..."

"I have the power to kick you out of this school ya know."

"And I have the power to steal your mutation, ya know."

"Whatever, your stuff is in the closet, still in the suitcases, and you have your own room because you seem to have too short of a temper to share one, and you need to be watched by a teacher, so the Professor decided me." I groaned.

* * *

><p>When I finished unpacking I looked at the clock and saw it was 11:30 pm. I missed dinner, great. Almost as soon as the thought cam to mind, there was a knock on the door. I opened it, and their stood Mr. Wolfman with a plate of food.<p>

"Here's dinner, I didn't see you in the cafe, so I thought you'd be hungry." He passed the plate to me. "Well, goodnight"

"Goodnight Mr. Wolfman"

I ate me food and was in bed a little after midnight.

_**Dream:**_

**_"Edward, where are you?"_**

**_"Please don't leave me"_**

_Wake up, Elemental_**_  
><em>**

**_"I love you"_**

_Elemental. Elemental. Wake up_**_  
><em>**

**_"I never loved you, you were just an object, a pet if you will, to play with. Now I am bored with you. Goodbye Isabella"_**

_Wake up_**_  
><em>**

**_"Edward NO!"_**

_WAKE UP_

**_End of dream:_**

I woke up and saw Wolverine above me. "What's wrong Elemental?"

"He left. He said he didn't love me, that he never loved me. I was just a toy" I was full out sobbing by the end of that last sentence "Am I really unlovable?" I sniffled a little bit and looked up at Wolverine.

He sat down next to me and hugged me while soothing me. "You are very lovable. And if he didn't love you then he is a fool." After about an hour of him calming me down I fell asleep in his arms, feeling protected. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Sorry for the lack of updates. There's been some drama at school and at home. Due to said drama, I had gotten my laptop/internet rights taken away. But, now I've gotten it back and you have my word that I will do my best to update at least once a week starting now.

Further more, please check out my polyvore account. The outfits I've created will be included in my college portfolio.. I'd like to know what my readers think of the outfits. It'd mean the world to me if you'd like or comment on any of the outfits I've created. I'll also try to create a new outfit once or twice a week, so check that out too. Whenever my polyvore gets updated, I'll put a little A/N in my stories and here on my profile. So, be on the lookout:)

arianakaylani . polyvore . com


End file.
